1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reading device that reads an image of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an image processing device is known which has a scanner mode in which a document is read by means of a reading unit to generate image data and the image data is written into a storage medium.
However, in the scanner mode (when image data is generated from a document by means of the reading unit and written into the storage medium), since the purpose is to write the image data into the storage medium, the user pays attention to taking the storage medium into which the image data has been written, and hence may forget to take the document from the reading unit.